The present invention relates to automated textile manufacturing equipment and more particularly relates to an automated apparatus for closing and/or hemming a comforter or a similar type of textile product in a high speed and high quality manner.
A bedding accessory known as a comforter generally includes an amount of batting placed within a fabric enclosure. A comforter generally has been manufactured, at least in part, in a manual process. By way of example in FIG. 1, a comforter 10 may be manufactured by sewing a comforter bag 11 inside out on three sides 12, 13, 14; the comforter bag 11 may then be turned right side out; an amount of batting 20 may be inserted therein; and a remaining side 15 may be hemmed in a manual process.
Most quality comforters, however, generally require what is known as a xe2x80x9cFrench hemxe2x80x9d or other types of specialty hems. To manufacture such a French hem, both layers of the comforter are folded in and then the hem is sewn. An example of a French hem is shown in FIG. 2. As is shown, an edge 30 of a top layer of fabric 40 is folded downward while an edge 50 of a bottom layer of fabric 60 is folded upwards. The two edges 30, 50 are aligned and a hem 70 is applied from a first end 80 to a second end 90 of the open side 15. In the manual hemming process, however, it is often difficult to maintain both layers 40, 60 with an even fold along the length of the open side 15.
A further issue is the fact that a quality comforter 10 generally requires that the batting 20 extend all the way to the hem 70. A comforter 10 with an empty space adjacent to the hem 70 generally may not be acceptable to consumers. The placement of the batting 20 along the edges 30, 50, however, often complicates the hemming process. Such a manufacturing process thus may be time intensive.
What is desired, therefore, is a method and apparatus to speed the comforter closing process. The comforter should be closed and hemmed in a high speed and high quality manner.
The present invention thus provides an apparatus for closing an open side of a fabric article from a first end to a second end. The apparatus may include a gripping device for gripping the first end and the second end of the open side of the fabric article and then tensioning the open side. The apparatus also may include a closing device positioned adjacent to the gripping device such that the closing device maneuvers along the fabric article to fasten the open side from the first end to the second end.
Specific embodiments of the present invention may include the use of one or more guide rails associated with the closing device such that the closing device may maneuver along the guide rails. The apparatus also may include a drive system associated with the closing device. The drive system may include one or more drive belts so as to maneuver the closing device along the guide rails. The closing device may include a closing device frame. The frame may be positioned on the guide rails for movement thereon. An amount of batting may extend out of the open side of the fabric article. The closing device may include a pusher device so as to push the amount of the batting within the open side of the fabric article. The pusher device may include a reciprocating plunger. If the fabric article includes a first layer with a folded edge and a second layer with a folded edge, the pusher device may include a pair of edge guides for maintaining the folded edge of the first layer and the folded edge of the second layer in alignment. The apparatus also may include a cutting device positioned adjacent to the gripping device so as to cut any excess batting from the first end to the second end of the open side.
If the fabric article includes a first layer with a folded edge and a second layer with a folded edge, the closing device may include a tensioning device. The tension device may include a harpoon with a number of extensions. The tensioning device may include a tensioning drive so as to insert the harpoon between the first layer and the second layer, rotate the harpoon such that the extensions engage the folded edge of the first layer and the folded edge of the second layer, and then retract the harpoon by about a predetermined distance so as to tension the folded edge of the first layer and the folded edge of the second layer.
The closing device may include an edge guide. The edge guide may include a number of U-shaped compartments. The closing device also may include a fastening device. The fastening device may include a sewing head. The apparatus also may include a proximity device associated with the closing device so as to determine the position of the closing device along the gripping device.
The gripping apparatus may include a first edge gripper positioned to accommodate the first end of the fabric article and a second edge gripper positioned to accommodate the second end of the fabric article. The gripping apparatus may include a gripper drive so as to maneuver the first edge gripper and/or the second edge gripper with respect to each other. The first edge gripper and the second edge gripper may include a pin assembly. The pin assembly may include an insertion pin for entry into the first end and the second end of the open side of the fabric article. The pin assembly may include a rotating arm driven by a pin drive. The first edge gripper and the second edge gripper also may include a clamping mechanism for clamping the first end and the second end of the fabric article. The clamping mechanism may include a number of jaws. The clamping mechanism may include a clamping drive such that one or more of the jaws may rotate.
The apparatus also may have a number of the gripping devices, including a first pair and a second pair. The apparatus may include an edge gripper track to as to maneuver the gripping devices between a loading station and a fastening station. The apparatus also may have a removal mechanism positioned about the fastening station.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide for an apparatus for closing a fabric article. The fabric article may have a first layer with a folded edge and a second layer with a folded edge. The apparatus may include a tensioning device positioned along a predetermined path. The tension device may include a harpoon. The harpoon may include a number of prongs. The tensioning device may include a tensioning drive such that the tensioning drive inserts the harpoon between the first layer and the second layer, rotates the harpoon such that the prongs engage the folded edge of the first layer and the folded edge of the second layer, and then retracts the harpoon by about a predetermined distance so as to tension the folded edge of the first layer and the folded edge of the second layer. The apparatus also may include a fastening device positioned along the predetermined path. The fastening device fastens the folded edge of the first layer with the folded edge of the second layer.
The apparatus also may include an edge guide positioned along the predetermined path between the tensioning device and the fastening device. The edge guide may include a number of U-shaped compartments. The fastening device may include a sewing head so as to stitch the folded edge of the first layer with the folded edge of the second layer.
The method of the present invention may provide for closing an open side of a fabric article. The fabric article may have a first layer and a second layer. The method may include the steps of folding the first layer to form a first folded edge, folding the second layer to form a second folded edge, aligning the first folded edge and the second folded edge, passing a tensioning guide along the open side to keep the first folded edge and the second folded edge in alignment, and passing a fastening device along the open side to close the open side along the first folded edge and the second folded edge. The fabric article may include an amount of batting therein. The method further may include the step of adding additional batting prior to the step of passing the fastening device along the open side and the step of shaking the fabric article to position the batting therein.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.